


Fall on an alien planet

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficandchips, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Fills @doctorroseprompts Fall on an alien planet and @timepetalsprompts bingo square autumn foliage and, of course, Tentoosday.





	Fall on an alien planet

**Author's Note:**

> Fills @doctorroseprompts Fall on an alien planet and @timepetalsprompts bingo square autumn foliage and, of course, Tentoosday.

Sometimes, the reality of just how lucky he truly was hit the Doctor. Like right now, holding Rose’s hand as they walked down a street in an alien market, their own TARDIS parked inconspicuously next to an empty stall. He squeezed her hand lightly, his face splitting a grin.

“What’s that for, then?” Rose smiled, her tongue poking out so that it was just visible. How he loved her smile, his heart skipping a beat. His chest no longer felt empty, not after ten years of only having one heart, not after ten years of being with Rose.

“I love you,” was his reply. Simple, but such a grand statement. It encompassed every aspect of his life, his love for Rose Tyler, and he thanked every god he didn’t believe in that he was able to say it to her every day.

“I love you.” She brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles softly. Ten years she hadn’t been expecting to spend in this universe, ten years that she would not trade for anything in the multi-verse. Ten years of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, together, in the TARDIS like they should be. That they were still travelling, together, to alien planets and new times was amazing. She finally took her eyes off the Doctor, looking at their surroundings, taking in the colours that reminded her so strongly of fall nights in London. The orange leaves that blanketed the cobblestone street, the tall trees that were lazily losing their leaves.

“Allons-y, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor grinned, pulling her alongside him as they ran down a side-street, coats billowing behind them.


End file.
